marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 6
Appearing in Hero Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender **Robert Stewart **Jason Ridgemont **Jonathan Walters **Logan Baxter Supporting Characters *Jennifer Hawke Antagonists *Boulder - First Appearance *Black Death Synopsis for Hero The issue opens with multiple panels showing Contender racing through the streets of Capital City. Ethan: Super speed is one of the most popular choices when people are asked what their dream superpower is. Ethan runs, his hair blown back by the wind. Ethan: I'll be honest, it was never my first choice. I was always more of a "controlling time" kinda guy. Now, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Feeling the wind against my face… there's nothing else like it. Ethan closes his eyes, smiling as he runs. We hear a muffled voice calling out to Ethan. Voice: Ethan? Ethan? Ethan! Ethan finally realizes that someone is talking to him, and skids to a halt. We realize Robert is speaking to Ethan through an earpiece. Ethan: Sorry, I zoned out. What is it? Robert: Well, last I checked, you were heading for a bank robbery. Only problem is you passed up the bank twenty-two blocks ago. Ethan: I did? Robert: Yes, you did. Ethan: Sorry! Ethan turns around and races back. He arrives at the bank, where Jason stands with his officers. Ethan approaches the cops. Ethan: Officer Ridgemont, I'm here. Jason: Contender? About time you showed up. You know, for a guy who has super speed, you're very rarely where we need you on time. Ethan: I got over here as quick as I could. Traffic's pretty crazy out there, you know. Jason: Uh-uh. Anyways, we've got a hostage situation inside the bank. Ethan: How many? Jason: Seven. Three confirmed attackers, all armed. Ethan: Alright, I got this. Contender runs inside the bank. Officer: Does he got this? Jason: Let's hope so. Inside the bank, three gunmen point their weapons at the hostages. We transition to the Team Contender base, where Robert, Jonathan, and Logan surround the computer. Robert: Ethan, we've hacked the security cameras in the bank. Ethan: Thanks. Do you have eyes on all three of these guys? Robert: Yeah, all three guys are heavily armed. You're really gonna want to watch your back in there. Ethan: Trust me Robert, I got this. I'll just charge in there, knock these guys out in one swoop, and we'll be all well and dandy. Robert: Ethan, I really don't think that's the best idea. Ethan: Just trust me, Robert. Contender charges into the room with the three attackers. He runs over to one and punches them, sending them flying into the second one before they both crash into a wall. Ethan then trips the third one, before stomping them to the ground. Looking at the three taken down criminals, Ethan smiles. Ethan: I did it. Robert: Ethan, watch out! Ethan hears gunshots behind him. He turns around and sees a fourth gunman, firing at the hostages. Contender runs over and manages to catch all the bullets before kicking the fourth gunman. He opens the bank door and races away. We see Ethan running through the streets of Capital City. Ethan: It's been about two months since I became Contender. I'll be entirely honest, I'm still sorta getting the hang of things as a superhero. However, I think I'm doing a pretty good job, all things considered. Dad and Logan… well, we'll just have to see about that. Ethan enters the base, changing out of the Contender suit. He enters the main room to find Jonathan and Logan staring at him, Robert sitting with his head down. Ethan: Hey guys! Jonathan: Robert, can you give us a minute alone with Ethan? Robert: Yeah, sure. Robert walks upstairs, patting Ethan on the back as he does. Ethan stares back at his two mentors. Ethan: What is it? Logan and Jonathan briefly lock eyes before turning to Ethan. Logan: You're reckless, Ethan. Ethan: What? Logan: Rather than taking your time to scope out the targets, you rushed in, guns blazing, and innocent people almost died. Ethan: Yeah, but they didn't. Why? Oh yeah, because I saved them. Jonathan: But the next time, Ethan, you might not get so lucky. Ethan: Lucky? Lucky? That wasn't luck. That was the Contender doing what he does best: kicking *!? Ok? Jonathan: Didn't your little superfriends teach you anything? (See Signalmen Vol 1) Ethan: Trust me, they taught me plenty, which is why you should just trust me. You act like I'm just a little baby. Jonathan: You're not listening to us, Ethan. Ethan: Oh, I'm not listening to you? If you want me to listen to you, be honest with me. You and Logan both. Logan: What are you talking about? Ethan: My mom. Vanessa. What really happened to her? Jonathan: Your mother died in a car accident, Ethan. Ethan: Don't bull?!$@ me, dad. That is the biggest lie you ever told me. What REALLY happened to her? Jonathan: You're not ready. Ethan: When will I be ready, dad? A month? A year? Just tell me! Jonathan: I can't! Ethan gets up in Jonathan's face. Ethan: Did she know about All-Star? Did you even love her? Jonathan jumps up, slamming Ethan into a wall. Jonathan: I loved your mom more than anything, Ethan. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way. Ethan: I can see why. Ethan slams his fist into his father's face, sending Jonathan crashing into Logan. Jonathan and Logan stare at Ethan, as he drops to his knees crying. Ethan: What's wrong with me? How could I do that? Logan: It's okay, Ethan. Logan approaches Ethan, and places his hand on Ethan's shoulder. However, Logan is launched backwards by a blast of lightning radiating off of Ethan. Jonathan: Logan! Ethan jumps to his feet, looking around in confusion. He look at his mentors. Ethan: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jonathan: Ethan, wait! Before Jonathan can even finish, Ethan races away. Ethan charges through the streets of Capital City. We see smoke coming from his shoes as Ethan's jacket ignites in flames. Ethan trips while trying to take his jacket off, and crashes into a bush. Ethan: Well today is just not my day. He climbs out of the bush, leaving his jacket behind. Ethan walks through the park. Ethan: I can't believe I did that. I hit my dad as hard as I could. I blasted Logan. Two people that are only doing what's best for me, and I hurt them. They didn't deserve that. Then again, if they would just tell me the truth, none of this would've happened. As Ethan is walking, he bumps into someone. Ethan: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. He looks up, and is surprised to find Jennifer looking back at him. Jennifer: Ethan, funny seeing you here. Ethan: Yeah, I just really needed some fresh air and time away. Jennifer: Well, why don't you walk with me? Ethan: I'd like that. The two begin walking through the park. Jennifer: So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you need air? Ethan sighs. Ethan: I got into an argument with my dad. Things got… messy. Jennifer: Really? I always thought you and your dad had a really strong relationship. Ethan: We do. It's just that lately, it's really being put to the test. Jennifer: Is it because of graduation coming up? Ethan: No, not quite. Jennifer: Then what is it? Ethan chuckles. Ethan: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Jennifer looks at Ethan in confusion. Ethan stops and looks down at her. Ethan: So you know senior prom is coming up, right? Jennifer: Duh, it's right around the corner. Ethan: Well, I was wondering if… maybe… Jennifer: Wait, are you asking me to go to prom with you? Ethan: Well… I mean… if you're down? Jennifer smiles. Jennifer: Of course I'd be "down" to go with you. Ethan smiles. Ethan: Great! The two smile at each other and begin to lock eyes. They slowly lean in. Suddenly, there is a loud explosion. Ethan and Jennifer turn. A large beast of a man stands. He turns into a rock-like creature. Rock-man: I am the Boulder, and I want the Contender NOW! We see Black Death, in the shadows, watching on. Black Death: Let's see if you fare any better than the last one. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan comes into conflict with Jonathan and Logan after they deem him reckless and attempt to reign him in. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Contender Category:Comics